Chase and Everest love story: part 2
It's been about 1 week since the events of my first story and Chase and Everest's relationship was still very strong and so far the day had been pretty normal Marshall and Skye sitting together near a cliff where the had a perfect view of the bay Marshall: Skye do you think the other pups like me as a friend Skye: of course they do Marshmallow ( Skye's nickname for Marshall ) why would you think they don't Marshall: well because I'm clumsy Skye: awwe that's nothing to be ashamed of in fact I find that cute about you Marshall: thanks Skye Skye: don't worry Marshall I'll always have your back Marshall chuckled as he remembered the time when he crashed into the elovater and somehow he and Skye got tied up together and she was carrying him on her back and made the statement " now I've got your back" Marshall: I love you so much Skye Skye: I love you to Marshmallow Meanwhile... Chase and Everest were at Jake's mountain The two pups walked into the cabin Chase: wow it's freezing out their Everest: I'm used to the cold weather Chase: well you did spend most of your life in this kind of weather Everest: true Jake: hey Chase I'm going to be on a trip to Los Angeles can you call up Ryder and see if he's cool with Everest crashing in at the lookout for like a week or so Chase: OK let me call him Chase used his puptag to call Ryder Ryder: Ryder here Chase: hey Ryder it me Chase Ryder: hey Chase what's the problem Chase: there not a problem Jake just wants to know if Everest could sat at the lookout for a week while he's on a trip Everest: please Ryder please can I stay Ryder: of course you can Everest you always welcome Everest: thank you so much Ryder Ryder: your welcome Everest just make sure you and Chase get here before dark At the lookout... Zuma: tag your it Rocky: well not for long Rocky tagged Skye Rocky: tag Skye now you it Skye: I'm coming for you Marshall Marshall: you'll have to catch me first (laughing) Marshall tripped over Rubble's skatebord and was sent flying towards an unsuspecting Chase BAM Everest: CHASE Skye: MARSHALL Chase&Marshall: we're OK Everest: Are you hurt Chase Chase: no I'm fine Skye: Everest why are you so worried about Chase Everest: well um... Skye: don't worry Everest it OK if you and Chase are in a relationship me and Marshmallow are Chase: who's Marshmallow Skye: I just like calling Marshall that Marshall: yhea it just kinda stuck Everest: well yhea Chase and I are in a relationship Skye: awwe that's cute Everest: thanks Skye Meanwhile... Ryder was playing on his puppad when he got a call from Mayor Good way Ryder: Ryder here Good way: Ryder you have to help Chickaleda and I were traped in a blizzard Ryder: don't worry Mayor Goodway we will have you and Chickaleda out their in no time Ryder: ( over all the pups puptags ) PAW Patrol the the lookout Pups: Ryder needs us Marshall: wait for me Marshall tripped over and old chew toy sending g him rolling towards Skye crashing into her Marshall was on top of Skye and the to pups lips were touching Skye: well that was kind of unexpected Marshall: sorry Skye Skye: you don't have to be sorry Marshmallow you know we've kissed before The pups went up to the top floor where Ryder was ready to give them their orders on the mission Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir Ryder: pups this is a big emergency Mayor Goodway and Chickaleda are stuck in a blizzard Pups: ( GASP ) Ryder: Everest we'll need you and your snow plow to make a path for the other pup's vehicles Everest: ice or snow I'm ready to go Ryder: Chase we'll need you to track the two down by smelling out their scent Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder: Skye you'll aid Chase in tracking down the Mayor and Chickaleda with air support Skye: the pups gotta fly Ryder: and Marshall we'll need you and your first aid skills to see the the Mayor or Chickaleda are hurt Marshall: ready for a ruff ruff rescue Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ And we're done for now and also if you read this please comment so I can know some one read my story Thane and I will see you guys the the next chapter piece out